


It can't be over yet

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: Stories are an important fixture in Touma’s life.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento & Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	It can't be over yet

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 12.

Stories are an important fixture in Touma’s life. Have always been ever since he was a little kid.

There were _so_ many things in them that intrigued him. He honestly can’t pick a single one.

It could be the plot. The story can be a straight forward tale. Or it can have many twists and turns.

It could be the characters, heroes and villains alike.

It could also be the complexity of the characters. A person considered a hero could turn to the dark side. A person considered a villain could have been someone who was just seeking the truth.

Or it could be the details in the story. A small detail can be much more impactful later. Or it could be just a thing of the past.

The journey was also something Touma liked.

The possibilities in a story are infinite.

But, if Touma had to choose one thing about stories that attracted him the _most_ , he would pick the conclusion.

He always adored stories about superheroes as they usually had a happy ending. Heroes suffer but they are victorious in the end. Seeing their resolution despite the hardships ignited hope in Touma.

The belief that things will get better.

Nothing could quite provide Touma the satisfaction of finishing a tale where the hero emerges triumphant after all their struggles.

Unfortunately, not every story has a satisfying conclusion. They can stop suddenly when no one expects it. It might feel unsated, but there is nothing the reader could do about it.

Life is exactly the same.

A person’s life might end abruptly without any warning. Their life might feel unfinished but there’s nothing others could do about it. And that was the same experience Touma had when he felt his childhood friend’s little finger separate from his own.

_“KENTO!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is most probably not canon but I still wanted to write it. Also I wrote this at 1AM so I apologize if the words didn't flow well.
> 
> Feedbacks are incredibly welcomed. They can directed to my tumblr [@moonlightnish](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) as well.


End file.
